Love is in the Air
Romance blossoms in a love movie themed challenge. Two couples kiss, "friends" perform a romantic scene, and some people just fight. In the end, one contestant is eliminated. Plot Trevor started the morning by putting itching powder in Paul's clothes before Paul woke up, and putting Louis' hand in a cup of warm water. Danika was worried about Manic, who was huddled in a corner in the fetal position. Katie and Sly flirted. Chris explained that the challenge was based off summer romances. For the first part of the challenge, Eliza and Trevor, and Katie and Sly had to kiss each other. Both couples kiss, and Chris decided that Katie and Sly's was more romantic. Danika and Manic, and Louis and Evelyn competed in part two, performing a romantic scene. Louis pretended to save Evelyn from villains, and the two kissed when he "saved" her. Manic helped Danika find her lost necklace, and the two embraced when it was over. Chris picked Manic and Danika as the winners. Charlie and Lilie went up against Elenaz and Cheyne in round three, knocking the other couple off pedestals. Lilie hit Elenaz off, and Lilie slipped and fell off on her own. Cheyne was able to easily hit Charlie off the pedestal. Sly got his alliance to vote Lilie off for losing the challenge. Cast Trivia *This challenge is similar to and based off of Je t'aime. Voting Quotes *Paul: This is positively impolite. *Manic: *Cradles in corner in fetal position* Danika: *Sees Manic* What are you hiding from this time? *Danika: When I was little, I fell off the bumper boats at a carnival, and I nearly drowned. Ever since then, I've been afraid of doughnuts. Manic: Doughnuts?! I know, right? I'm afraid I'll choke on the sprinkles. *Louis: *Wakes up, he's wet the bed* Aw man, not again. *(CONF) Evelyn: I think Silver is the spy, so I'm going to try to get him to talk. *(CONF) Sly: With Katie loving me, I thought to myself, why not use it to my advantage? She can come in handy with the votes. *Louis: Another challenge? What is this, a reality show? *Cheyne: Romance? I have a girlfriend back home. If I win the money, I'll propose to her! *(CONF) Danika: I get it. He must have a fear of girls, and he wants me to help like I did with his fear of doughnuts! Yeah... That's it. *Blushes* *Chris: *Watches Sly and Katie make out* Down, campers, down. *Sprays them with a hose* Stop kissing. This is IRC Camps, not IRC Kissing. *(CONF) Trevor: Katie is so dumb. She doesn't realize Sly is playing her! *Elenaz: Go Manika! *Trevor: Super Amazing Dude? More like... Um... Dang, I can't think of an insult. *(CONF) Trevor: If any of the Campers were smart they'd vote off Sly. But they're not, so they won't. *Louis: Are we a couple now? Evelyn: Do you like me? Louis: I guess you're pretty. But, as a superhero, I don't have time for a relationship. My commitment is to Lady Liberty. Evelyn: Then we're not a couple. Louis: But we can still be friends. (CONF) Sly: If Evelyn and Louis become a couple, then Little Miss Pansy can go next time. (CONF) Louis: I mean, I guess I kinda like Evelyn. No, snap out of it Super Amazing Dude! You're a super hero, you have no time for girls! Even the really pretty ones. *Sighs* (CONF) Charlie: I think Evelyn's pretty too, but she likes Louis. *Chris: I have girl scout cookies for... Katie, Louis, Evelyn, Silver, and Sly. Charlie and Lilie, this is the final girl scout cookie. Paul: That means the girl that yells a lot is out.